Underworld Break Free
by AngelNatari
Summary: (Requested Story) Fiona is one of four very rare breeds in this world. No she is neither Lycan nor Vampire but one who is able to raise the dead. Trying to stay hidden but once Fiona sees Selene and Eve in trouble she intervenes and gets herself involved in the war she always avoided.
1. Chapter 1

Centuries they have been searching for my kind. There were only four of us in the beginning, don't ask who created us because even I don't know the answer to that one. All I know is once I was Egyptian, then I woke up in a grave yard hundreds of years later with a strange man called Victor commanding me to bring back the dead. Impossible or so I thought.

I was stupid and listen to the man that claimed he was a vampire and brought back someone with powers I had no idea I had. The man turned out to be a Lycan. I didn't know his name but he had long brown hair and he looked pretty pissed off to me. Looking over at me he looked me up and down. Confused on what else to do I follow my instincts and I ran. They didn't peruse me then.

Two hundred years later I finally caught up with another woman who claimed to have the same powers that I did. Proving it to me was easy for her she brought back some random person but then returned them to their grave a moment later. She said we were allowed to break the balance as long as somehow we repaid it. We stuck together for a few hundred years as she told me about the other two and what she could remember which was more than I could.

She told me about the war between Lycans and Vampires. I knew they were real after I brought one back from the dead but I didn't want to mention that to her. We knew about the wars but decided to stay out of them. Lila was my new companions name always told me "We didn't start the war, let them finish what they started."

However then Eve came into the picture. A young innocent hybrid. The daughter of Selene a vampire and a Hybrid whose name I could never remember. I could hear that both sides were after her. I tried to stay out of it I really did.

Walking through the city late at night just like I use to I could hear gun shots and a young girl screaming. Following the sounds I see the vampire I recognize as Selene fighting off what appears to be vampires but it's her against them and the poor girl is afraid. I had to intervene. Walking up behind one of the vampires I use my dagger and slit it's throat and it falls to the ground as I move onto the next. By the time all of them are dead...again Selene looks up at me confused.

"Who are you and why did you help me?" she asks me as she looks at me defensively.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Get your daughter and get the hell out of here before anyone else sees you." I tell her as I clean off my dagger then put it back at my side.

Selene goes to her daughter as I can hear more people coming I put my hand on my dagger as a two men come forward. One looks incredibly familiar and the other just looks at me confused. They both look out of breath and then looks to Selene some relief she and the child were alright.

"Who's this?" the one man asks behind the man I recognize.

"No one of importance now get out of here. Hate to see any more death tonight." I say as I turn to walk off.

"You could bring them back though, just like you did with me." I hear the man's voice tell me as I turn back and look at him.

"You were a mistake. I had no idea what I was doing or who I was doing it for." Walking back up to the group. "I want nothing to do with either of your kind for all you are good at is killing one another."

"I haven't killed anyone." Eve mumbles.

Well she had a point there. I could hear more people coming and Eve started to shake again. Not knowing what else to do I knew I still had to help them to get them to safety. I looked between the four of them and knew that if I did this there was no was ever getting out of this war.

"Damn it, follow me if you want to live." I say as I turn and start walking.

I can hear them following me as I start to take an old secret passage to where I now lived with my friend. Good thing she wasn't home as often as I was. She would be pissed to know I helped them but what else could I have done? Going past an iron gate we walk into my home. It was simple use to be an old library and now it was whatever we made it.

"How do you know they won't find us here?" the 2nd man asks speaking up.

I walk over to a computer an type in the password as other screens come on and show the surrounding area of the library. Traps were set everywhere since my friend was paranoid but turns out that her tricks might come in handy now.

"I would know about it and be sure to strike them down before they got here." I say as I turn back to them. "I know Selene and Eve now who the hell are you two?"

Dark haired man walked forward a little bit with the other man as Selene and Eve look at the library that we converted.

"I am Lucian, the one you brought back from the dead." He tells me then he looks to the other man. "This is Sabas. He is also a Lycan."

"Great, now the place will smell like wet dog." Another female voice calls out. "Fiona, what did I tell you about getting involved with their kind."

"I didn't have much of a choice. Besides we couldn't stay here much longer anyways." I say as Lila walks up to them and observes them.

"You were the one in love with Sonia, I remember you. He's the one who got her pregnant and then Victor had her killed." Lila explains looking to me.

"Victor was always an ass, what makes you think that would have changed?" I ask as I take off my coat and take out a bad.

"They'll be safe here for a few days, we gotta get going though." Lila says walking off on her own.

Before I can grab another thing a male arm stops me. Looking up I see Sabas looking down at me and a part of me freezes. What does this guy think he is doing? I try to pull my arm away but his grip won't let up.

"You save us and then run off? What are you anyway?" Sabas asks me.

"We have decided to be called Resurectors. You know people who bring back the dead." Lila says as she walks back into the room with a large bag. "Careful pal, Fiona does bite."

I roll my eyes as Lila starts to do something else while Lucian and Selene talk. Eve comes up to me though and looks at me with sadness in her eyes. Oh great what in the world are they trying to do? Guilt trip me? I have no part in this war.

"Finally one of victor's experiments worked then? Did he ever tell you why they created your kind?" Lucian asks now walking my way. "He wanted you to bring back warriors who had fallen and quite possibly give birth to other vampires."

I put my hand over my mouth about to throw up after his last statement which earns a giggle from Eve. Looking up I see her smile for the first time.

"That's the truth, Victor had worked for centuries to create your kind and now here you are. Wouldn't you want revenge for him making you immortal?" Lucian asks.

"Don't listen Fiona, he's just bating you." Lila says as she continues to pack.

"I have no part in this war. I am neither Lycan or vampire." I reply only to have Sabas pull me into his arms and look down at me.

"That could easily change." He tells me.

"Don't, she has a choice unlike us." Selene says walking up to us. "We could use your help though."

"You do what ya want, I'm outta here." Lila says as she leaves me behind as she walks out the door.

Son of a well now I was more or less stuck with them. I sigh and agree to stay with them. I unpack what little I did after Sabas released me. I quickly changed into an outfit similar to Selene's but mine was cut in the middle showing my mid section. Twin sais were something I usually used when I didn't have any guns.

"You afraid?" I hear Eve's voice ask me.

"More or less, it's normal to fear the unknown but its better to be prepared for it." I tell her as I load my hand gun and place it at my side.

"You and mom dress a lot alike." She tells me.

"Distraction to boys." I tell her with a wink as she giggle at me.

I walk up to Selene, Lucian and Sabas who are watching the screens. Lucian and Sabas look me over and I look to Eve almost as if I was making a point to say told you so. Eve laughs as she comes up to us.

"We have to get out of the country." Selene starts.

"What good would that do? They will still hunt us down and try to kill us." Lucian says.

"Unless the hunted become the hunters." I speak up and they all look to me. "I mean like the leaders, I didn't mean take on the army alone jees."

"She makes a point. Still they know all of us, but they don't know Fiona." Sabas says.

"They would know her, especially Victor." Lucian says as he looks to Selene.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as everyone was trying to settle down alarms started to go off. So much for buying some time right? I walked over to the computer and hit a button for the traps to start first was section one. This should be interesting. Selene and Lucian walk over to my side as they watch the monitors as well. Vampires, it was somewhat easy to tell sue to the eyes. The traps started but the vampires were smarter than I gave them credit for.  
"Time to go, we'll be able to blow the place after we leave." I say grabbing my bag that I did end up packing anyway and putting on my dark green trench coat once again much like Selene's.  
All of us went out a passage I was hoping the vampires didn't know about yet. Still I could hear them screaming as the traps were going off. A part of me was glad they were dying but another part of me knew I also had to distract them. Taking off my coat I put it on Eve.  
"You and your mom make sure to get out of here." I tell her as I point down a tunnel. "That will get you to the main street."  
"What about you?" Eve asks me.  
"Well, they haven't killed me yet." I say with a smile as I take out my gun and get it ready.  
"Sabas, you stay behind as well. She'll need all the help she can get." Lucian tells Sabas who looks at me and nods.  
Selene takes Eve's hand and starts down the tunnel with Lucian. Great I am actually going up against vampires with wolf boy by my side. Still I knew that I had to keep Eve safe I didn't exactly know why but I knew that it was the right thing to do. I look to Sabas who smiles at me.  
"You gonna do this in wolf form or what?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.  
"I'll start off human, unless you wanna see my other side." He says walking up close to my body.  
Yes I admit a part of me was tempted, he was handsome and I could barely take my eyes off of him but I knew we had a job to do as well. I smiled as I closed the distance between us and he looked a bit shocked by my action.  
"How about after we take down the vampires? Then you can try to seduce me." I say as I walk past him and towards the vampires.  
"Oh you want me." I hear him call out behind me as he catches up.  
Looking around the corner we both see the vampires, most of them have arrows in them and the are trying to remove them. Sabas looks at me with a confused expression as I just shrug in response. After all he didn't know what traps we had set up and he didn't need to. Without another word I take out two guns and start to shoot the vampires who didn't even notice I was there. Sabas did end up turning into his lycan form and started to kill the vampires that I hadn't gotten to yet. By the time we were done I lowered my guns as Sabas turned into his normal naked form.  
"Forgot that clothes don't transform with you?" I ask him with a chuckle.  
"Very funny, got any other clothes back at your room?" he asks me.  
We start walking and end up back at the library and I hand him a set of clothes that Lila actually got off of one of her many old boyfriends. Sabas looked at the clothes then at me. What was he planning? He smirked as he walked up to me once again closing the distance between us. Looking up into his eyes I could see the lust deep inside.  
"We can't, we still have to catch up with the others." I tell him as I put my hand on his chest trying to keep our distance, what little of it we have. "Plus we just met."  
"Then we have the rest of our lives to get to know one another." He tells me as he surprises me as he leans in and kisses me.  
Now I didn't have many other kisses to compare his to but the passion and heat I could feel from his was almost enough to make me just fall into bed with him. Unfortunately for him I pulled away and looked at him. I didn't want him to think I was that easy even though a part of me was having a very hard time trying to keep myself in check.  
"Please Sabas, they are still looking for Eve. Once we get her somewhere safe then maybe I won't fight you." I say as Sabas looks deep into my eyes.  
He puts his forehead on mine and I can hear and feel his breath on me. Something about this man well Lycan before me changed everything. I barely knew him but now I didn't want to spend a moment without him. I put my hand on his cheek as I look up to him.  
"I understand, just wanted a moment to keep you to myself. Barely knowing someone yet I feel as though I have known you my whole life." He tells me.  
A few hours later Sabas managed to pick up on Eve's scent and we found them. It was hard but we found and borrowed a car and started off to wherever Selene thought would be the safest place. Only we probably had no idea where that would be?


	3. Chapter 3

p data-p-id="39de362f33b3ee7d3e3eae88fea890b4"Fiona's POV/p  
p data-p-id="0ed3918aa82fae90c82e51fd863a8155"We were out in the middle of the woods in a safe place that was built into the ground. Just like vampires to want to be somewhere dark and deep in the earth. What I didn't understand was how Viktor was back from the dead? Unless he somehow created another one of my kind and kept her with him so if he ever fell she would be able to resurrect him. Sounds like something he would pull and no doubt he was on the hunt for Eve now just to kill her. No doubt with him killing his own daughter he wouldn't hesitate to kill Eve./p  
p data-p-id="86f9e9acc86607dd20e130e5e74e7a2f""Fiona?" I hear Eve's voice call out to me and I stop cleaning my gun to turn around and look at her./p  
p data-p-id="cf57416ed4159b82655b0ccfb7b255e6""Yes Eve?" I respond to her as she walks up to me and looks me right in the eye./p  
p data-p-id="635758100554d24519a87e64a832226b""I'm going to die aren't I? After all we can't hide forever." she tells me and just in her eyes I can see that she is scared to death./p  
p data-p-id="6353d5658a3f6046fc9859abe5a1979c""We're not hiding, just waiting for the opportune moment. You aren't going to die. Viktor can't always get what he wants. I am an example of that." I tell her as I stand up and turn to walk away./p  
p data-p-id="82df5c29171b097be9b2adb4ad1d3593""That other Lycan, I think he likes you. He keeps staring at you a lot." Eve tells me I guess trying to change the subject./p  
p data-p-id="8a11dd62cf0450d3d634aee0d9f93b94""Probably waiting for the right moment to bite me." I reply sarcastically./p  
p data-p-id="1f3743568f7ccc5c2ab07ea99f18ad1a"Eve walks back up to me and I look over at her. A part of me knew what I was thinking was right. Viktor was on his way here and fast. To be honest it was only a matter of time until he found us. I barely knew the girl before me but I knew for some reason I had to protect her. Selene comes inside with a distressed look on her face and that is never a good sign./p  
p data-p-id="fc6dd45c302ac6419dba6fd1d662267e""They're catching up faster than I thought, I am not going to allow Viktor to just take her." Selene says as she looks over to Eve and I. "Even if I have to give my life for hers."/p  
p data-p-id="7b026e7cd0a2a98c86ce6d67a58505c4""Then we need to leave, go somewhere Viktor can't find no matter what he does. One of the Lycans could kill him-" Sabas starts but I interupt him./p  
p data-p-id="95329135a1bf583f0697e01c83abd8a8""It's won't do you any good, something tells me he has one of my kind at his side. If not he would still be dead after what Selene did to him." I say as I walk forward. "If I were able to sneak in though and kill her then we may have a chance."/p  
p data-p-id="b2c3dc5a85548c55962a4a025a7c8a76""If he captured you though then he would have two of your kind and able to bring back more vampires from the dead." Lucian states as he looks to me./p  
p data-p-id="e45ffbfc19c5821e12616bfa7138d12c""No, if I fail and they try to force me to bring back others I'll kill myself." I state plainly with no emotion at all./p  
p data-p-id="f7cbce935c998b28d7983456ab14ae60""You can kill yourself? Why haven't you done before?" Eve asks this time./p  
p data-p-id="46152f9714995b2d071435d557f671a1""Sometimes you find the littlest things to stick around for." I say as I pat her head. "This time we have to make it look like a fight though if we are captured and Viktor knows who I am which he will I am sure he will want to bite me for information but I won't let him." /p  
p data-p-id="49abcddd9e947a63b25f201d0cbb8501""How do you plan to do that? Got some other power we don't know about?" Sabas asks with a scoff./p  
p data-p-id="255ead961f1d376450f0957e26841817"I roll my eyes as him as Selene and Lucian look to one another. Of course I don't expect them to think that my plan is the best but this way I knew I could take down whoever Viktor had that could bring him back from the dead. Sabas started to pace as if he couldn't stand to sit still./p  
p data-p-id="2a470daffe4393a6f8cee8de2e1e7353""We can't let you go in alone, however Viktor would kill either Selene or I the first chance he got." Lucian says looking over to Sabas./p  
p data-p-id="27132ad95f8411333d94fc7b18df82b7""Why must I get dragged into this?" Sabas asks with a raised eye brow and his arms crossed over his chest./p  
p data-p-id="18eede9cb6f2408a1067553255ad5d14""She will need someone to help her escape, that is where you come in. You were able to get out of chains once I am sure you can do it again." Selene says looking at Sabas who sighs./p  
p data-p-id="bd4c3e16c10de11e8851ad2f06e43914""Fine, so what we willingly get captured? Doesn't sound like something either of us would do." Sabas says looking back to me now./p  
p data-p-id="0f0f12c20e4c16a889b0e045a4b390c2""I never said anything about willingly. If we don't put up a fight that will just make them more suspicious. /p  
p data-p-id="07a2b9bd28fe1a655579476b25d9676c"A few hours later Sabas and I were up in a tree as Selene, Lucian and Eve had already taken off in the car to some other location that I told them not to tell either of us about. Waiting for these vampires seemed to take up too much of my time as I laid my head against the tree./p  
p data-p-id="16933d0a0a30815200924c7bd0dd9151""What are you trying to say you're bored?" Sabas asks me from the branch beside me./p  
p data-p-id="7bd5424af604ed3a8d47a60e96474dfb""For vampires they sure seem to take their time." I say with a sigh and a yawn./p  
p data-p-id="2cb5c86f0804e71ed21e1d6e4d6c927e""If you are tired get some rest, I'll wake you up when the fun starts." Sabas tells me as he looks around./p  
p data-p-id="88c50783fd2e2425ce4a21b6c8106006"Rolling my eyes I do try and rest my body as I start to nod off. Just as my eyes close memories of my life before all of this vampire and Lycan non sense run through my head. I don't know what the memories mean all I ever see is a long river surrounded by sand. That could mean many things. Just as I start to see someone I hear a howl that wakes me from my dreams. I sit up quickly and look to Sabas who is just as surprised as I am./p  
p data-p-id="4eb6b2d64bb427ad3dbcf6e0558653bc""Those are Lycans not vampires. Stay here and I will see what they want." he tells me as he is about to jump down but I grab his arm and stop him./p  
p data-p-id="fe721db05ee21a67da325579812a5793""No, there is no way I would let you go there alone. Aren't you also wanted by the Lycans for helping Eve and the others?" I question him in the most serious tone I can muster./p  
p data-p-id="3c1869da5e7aa5c4f00fb3e53ab6c5e9""What do you suggest then?" he asks me./p  
p data-p-id="c7410d228b0077484f3cec9297a95e3e"I grab him and pull him to my branch, keeping him close to me my scent would be all over him and hopefully the Lycans would just pass. I know it doesn't sound like a good idea but I am out of options right now so this is what I am going with./p  
p data-p-id="89267f2c82b6e05811765ecf825bbef2""If you wanted me to be this close all you had to do was ask." Sabas tells me with a wink./p  
p data-p-id="9753b86ea8441d6ff402ad85e23b9b95""Ugh, your maturity level just dropped ten points." I say with a scoff./p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	4. Chapter 4

Fiona's POV

Just when we thought we could breathe we could not only hear but sense others coming our way. Feeling Sabas' body stiffen I took that as not a good sign. Looking as best I could behind me I could see a group of vampire searching...for Eve. What shocked me more or less was the woman leading them. Her dark blonde hair was the dead giveaway for me know exactly who she was. Her name was Kalthia. Some Roman version of my kind and just a pure b*tch. She was also responsible for killing one of our kind. Sarah was her name and she was the youngest and most trusting of all of us. That was her biggest mistake, Sarah was killed on "accident" as Kalthia claimed but neither I nor Leila believed her so we left her. Now we know where she went.

"Looks to be around twelve." Sabas tells me drawing my attention back to the here and now.

"Sound easy to me, leave the blonde girl to me." I say as I grab my sai's instead of my gun, Sabas seemed to be confused but just nodded in reply.

"Right, so we just need to keep how many alive to capture us?" he asks me as he looks me in the eyes dead serious.

"Two will do, make sure they are the weaker of the bunch so if we change our mind we could kill them pretty easy." I reply as I notice Sabas leaning close to me.

"Don't do anything stupid." he tells me as he leans in the rest of the way and kisses me again.

"That's my line." I say as I watch him climb up a bit further up the tree.

Taking a few deep breaths I manage to aim just right and jump down below right onto a vampire. This draws the others attention as they start to come my way. Twirling my weapons I easly take down the three that come charging at me. Then I hear a howl that for some reason I knew was Sabas as he came through and started to kill anything in sight.

"Well, well if it isn't my long lost sister Fiona. Who'd have thought you would have actually joined a side." Kalthia says walking up my way and drawing her sword.

"Who would have thought you would chose the wrong one?" I question as we start to circle.

"Oh my dear sweet older sister, they have given me more than you can imagine. Sarah was also replaced with thanks to them. After all I'd hate for you to think I was that evil." she says as she starts to attack me but after knowing her for so long I knew all of her moves.

"You forget, Leila and I taught you all you know. Think you could use my own moves on me?" I say as I swing my sai and cut her right cheek.

"Damn you Fiona, you both left me to die! Now I will be the one to kill you!" she tells me as she lunges my way.

Grabbing my sais I turn to the left just in time and manage to embed on of my weapons in her shoulder making her now stuck to the tree. Kalthia begins to yell for help just as my wolf sorry Lycan friend finishes off all but two. Who would have thought he actually listened to me.

"No matter what you do, it's to late there are more of us now than you realize. Not only does our blood continue but it's mixed with vampire as well." she says with an evil cackle.

"Too bad you won't live to see the rest of the battle." I say as I take my last sai and puncture right through her so called heart.

The two other vampire guards looked at Sabas and I with anger as they charged at us. Ok I'm not so happy about this getting captured idea. One manage to grab me and then has the nerve to try and bite me. A loud howl rings out through the forest as Sabas attacks the man. There was only one vampire left and we knew no one would believe he captured us on his own. Well there is always a way to sneak in but we wouldn't need him. Grabbing my gun I used one of my special bullets and took him out just as Sabas phased back to being a human.

"Well, that looks painful." Sabas says looking to my so called sister being pinned to the tree.

"She deserved it." I say taking my weapons out and cleaning them.

"Remind me not to piss you off." Sabas says as he walks to my side. "We don't have anyone to capture us now. So what do we do now?"

"We will get inside but first I think Selene and Lucian need to know what I just found out from her." I say as I point my said back to my sisters body on the ground.

"What did she say? I think I deserve to know first." Sabas says looking me right in the eyes.

"They are breeding our kind with vampires, they would be able to bring back anyone they wanted and live forever." my answer was a bit fast so it took him a minute to understand.

"What about with Lycan's?" he asks as we start walking.

"She didn't say anything about Lycans." I say as I take out my cell phone.

Lucky Selene did have a cell so I managed to call her and explain the situation. Needless to say my news wasn't good at all. I knew the woman I just killed didn't give birth to any of the new vampires...I hope but still that meant that another of our kind was being guarded by the vampires and something told me it would be hard as hell to find her and kill her.

"Do we go to the castle or what now?" Sabas questions as I stop mid step and look at him.

"You have any more Lycan friends that control their phasing?" I answer his question with my own.

Sabas smiles taking my hand and leading me into the forest. We needed all the help we could get even if we did get in we had to make sure the way out would be clear as well.


End file.
